Finding another way
by orchids787
Summary: It has been 3 years since Ichigo gained her powers as a Substitute Shinigami and the war with Aizen still ranges on. With no other way to stop the madman, a plan is made to send Ichigo to the past and stop him before Aizen becomes unstoppable. However, she (yes, Ichigo is female is this story) and Byakuya are sent far far far into the past...much further than expected...
1. From the end to the beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: From the end to the beginning…**

* * *

"Go"

"No, I am not going to leave you all here."

"It's too late. Aizen has gone completely mad and will destroy us all."

The sounds of explosions were getting closer and closer.

Her father's hand wiped the blood that was trickling down near her right eye, "Hime-chan, you must. It is the only way."

"I…" before more words could leave the cinnamon-orange haired girl, a door to their right banged open. Their fighting stance relaxed slightly upon seeing that the intruder was just Urahara Kisuke.

"What are you doing? Ichi-chan, didn't I told you to start feeding your Reiryoku into the Time-Returner?"

"I should be out there fighting with you guys and not here," insisted the girl as she Shunpo to the front door. Both men reacted too late to stop her, but fortunately for them another Shinigami's back blocked the exit.

She pushed against the obstacle, "Renji, move, you are in the way."

A second later, Abarai Renji did step aside, but it was not to let her through but to allow Shihoin Yoruichi to occupy the recently vacated space. And before the young girl could say anything, Yoruichi quickly dumped a body on her. "Here, Byakuya-boy took on a whole squad of those freaking hybrids Hollows and Arrancars by himself. He is badly hurt."

Passing the dead weight to her father, she asked, "You and Renji are hurt too. Where is Rukia?"

Instead of answering, Yoruichi glanced at Renji. A flash of pain flickered through Renji's eyes, before they hardened in hatred. "Those monsters got Rukia when they separated us. I tried to cut my way to her but it was a severely injure Kuchiki-taichou who slaughtered a path through them to get to Rukia. But… it was too late by the time we made it to her. We were only able to make it back here due to Yoruichi-san."

"Then let me join…"

Grabbing hold of her shoulder, brown eyes stared down at honey-colored ones. "You can't. You must do what Urahara-san says, you must focus and save your Reiryoku for it."

Before more could be said, another explosion sounded even closer. Sounds of the fighting got louder and louder; mixed shrieks from bloodthirsty Hollows and Shinigamis who refused to stand aside despite a losing battle.

Renji then pushed her into Yoruichi arms, but it was Urahara who grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Sad gray eyes looked down at her. "It is too late for us. You are our last hope. I will go ahead and join them outside; we will keep any enemies away for as long as it is needed to make sure you have safely made it through."

Before anyone else could say anything, a clawed hand pierced through Renji's right shoulder.

Urahara pushed her back into her father's arms and shouted, "Go, you must do it."

Yoruichi quickly dispatched the Hollow who had a hold of Reiji while Urahara cast a Kido spell over the doorway to temporary stop anyone else from entering the place as he, Yoruichi and Renji (who refused to stay inside despite his injury), went back out.

"Dad…"

Giving her a swift hug, "I know. It is like Kisuke said, it is too late. We won't be able to hold on for long. Hime-chan, you must do it and please keep yourself safe for me."

Wiping the tears that were clouding her sight, she took a deep breath and set her hands on the machine that Urahara called their last hope, the Time-Returner. She lost sense of time, but with her spirits urging her on, she continued to feed her Reiryoku into the machine and didn't stop despite sensing Renji's, Urahara-san's and then Yoruichi-san's Reiryoku disappearing.

A sob caught in her throat, but she pushed it back down as she poured more and more of her Spiritual Energy into the machine which was now emitting a whirling sound that got louder and louder. The room shook as whoever was out there tried to break in from all sides.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her dad muttering in a low voice to the now awakened Byakuya. Despite looking to be near at death's door, he nodded to her father and painfully stood up.

Her father took one last look at her and mouthed a, "I love you," before casting his own Kido spell that created a small dome encasing the two inhabitants in the room along with the innocuous medium sized gray box that was the Time-Returner. She couldn't hold her sobs at bay this time as her father went out and fought to guard her and whatever was left of the world.

A keening sound of pain ripped from her throat as she felt her father release an explosive amount of Spiritual Pressure. In the next breath, an explosion of her own happened, it was as if the Time-Turner couldn't contain so much power anymore and released a blinding white light that took anyone who was breathing inside the protective dome that Kurosaki Isshin created on a bumpy ride to the past.

* * *

**Far far in the past, and much further than Urahara had anticipated….**

Kuchiki Byakuya woke with a start. He felt around for his Zanpakuto and was surprise that no pain met any of his sudden movements. There were no torn clothes and no blood in sight. In fact, none of the injuries he had sustained before his body gave out were present though he did notice his Spiritual Energy was a bit depleted, just as if he had been fighting for days without rest while bleeding through numerous wounds.

The only thing that was really physically bothering him was a dull headache. The last thing he remembered was a white and blinding light; he had been standing in front of Kurosaki Ichigo as she continued to pure her Reiryoku into one of Urahara's latest invention. He had been exhausted and wanted to collapse but sheer willpower kept him up. He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her while there was still a breath left in his body.

Whether it was due to the injuries he had sustained (the ones that he _should_ have on him but were not physically visible) or the un-expectant traveling into the past that scramble with his brain, but it took him a few seconds to wonder why he was in such a surprisingly familiar room, _his rooms_, the very ones before Aizen had revealed his true colors.

After another minute had passed, he was pushing his closet open, riffling through his drawers and just observing where everything was in his rooms, especially _what_ was in it. For example, the last time he had seen that particular vase, the one decorated with cherry blossoms displayed in his rooms, was 10 years after Hisana's death. It had been her favorite vase, and worry that someone might accidently break it, he had stored it away, far away from his room, with no one else knowing its final location.

"_What is going on here?" he wondered._

And then like a tons of bricks it hit him. It wasn't just about Hisana's death but also the deaths of all his comrades, friends and of his adopted sister. _Wherever_ this was, this fake set of his rooms, were just an illusion brought on by Aizen to torture him.

* * *

**A week later…**

At first, he had kept quiet and pretended to go along with everyone he crossed path with; he made them all belief they had really fooled him into thinking it was almost 10 years after Hisana's death. However, as time passed, as he interacted with more souls, with the servants, the elders, his squad and even a young Rukia, he realized that he might truly be in the past, more than a century before Sosuke Aizen ran rampant and succumbed to his madness by destroying all of Soul Society and the Human World.

Sure, the timing might be wrong, but at least someone who had knowledge of what Aizen's true goal was back in the past, which meant the crazy scientist Urahara had managed the impossible.

However, there were also some complications:

_If he was here, than where was Kurosaki Ichigo_?

For the whole week that he had been back, he had not felt even a tiny bit of her Reiryoku. He had even looked for her in the Human world. Her parents might not have met, but at least her soul _should_ have been able to make it back. Especially seeing as how Byakuya was here despite the fact that she was the only one who could turn the Time-Returner on; Urahara's theory had been that she was the only one who had enough raw untrained Reiryoku to use the machine and thus the only one who could make it back to the past.

_He needed to shift gears and think of a plan now_. The original plan could only work if Kurosaki Ichigo had been the one sent back to the day when she gained her Shinigami's power through Rukia. However, he was more than a century too far back and couldn't do much now. He could just imagine the Gotei 13 and Central 46 declaring him a lunatic who had finally succumbed to the loss of his wife when he declared that an officer of the 5th Division was an evil overlord with plans to not only Hollowfied his fellows Shinigami's but also to murder everyone, including innocent bystanders.

In conclusion, the only thing that Kuchiki Byakuya could do now was to wait, observe and find irrefutable proof of Aizen's duplicity.

* * *

**A month later…**

At what has become his usual spot since he had come back to the past, Byakuya watched quietly from his window as dawn approached; so far, he had been unable to find any proof to expose Aizen and could do nothing but pretend that everything was fine.

He allowed himself to sigh within the confines of his rooms and thought about all that had gone wrong. He was far in the past, but not far enough to see his ex-wife Hisana who had already passed way. Yet he was far enough in the past that Shiba-taichou has not met his future wife, let alone have an eighteen year old daughter who he had sworn to protect. And it that very moment, he realized that all along, during this past month he had hoped the brat did the impossible again and was just hiding somewhere in the past.

Also, for the 1st time in a long while, he wanted to stop thinking rationally and allow his emotions to take over. Byakuya at first had been afraid that he would turn back into the same man he had been more than a century ago, the one who after Hisana's death had tried to block all his emotions off so he could function properly due to duty and the promise he had made her. He thought it would hurt a lot more to have missed seeing Hisana by just a few years but though it hurt, the pain wasn't as debilitating as before. He guessed it was probably due to the fact that to him, more than a hundred years has passed since he watched her died, and it also helped that compare to before, he now knew he had more people he needed to protect.

_Still, how much longer must he wait? How much longer before concrete proof can be found? How much longer could he go on not telling anyone about what he knew? How much longer could he pretend to not have seen many of his fellow Shinigamis be killed by Aizen?_

Trying to push all this thoughts away from his mind, Kuchiki Byakuya wondered if maybe he should head over to Kyoraku-taichou's place later in the day and convince the man, not that it would be hard, to drink until one of them dropped.

* * *

**In the 6****th**** Division….**

Unbeknown to Byakuya, back in his divisions many of his officers, especially the high ranked ones were whispering among themselves wondering if something was wrong with their taichou.

"Do you think it could be that? You know the 10 year anniversary of his wife?"

"Yes, I heard he really treasured her."

"But if it was due to his wife's death, then why is he sort of different now and not you know, when the death happened?"

"I don't know…"

"…different how?"

"I don't know, less colder?"

"Yeah, though he is still as strict as ever, there seems to somehow be less of a wall separating him from us."

"True…true…"

* * *

**Outside the 12****th**** Division…**

"Hime, no matter what, don't leave my side okay?"

"I know Kaien-nii, I won't."

Giving the young girl another glance to make sure she meant it, he pushed the door open and walked into the 12th Division's Headquarter. He just hoped he didn't regret his decision to bring her along. If anything happened, not only would his younger sister and brother be after him, but he would also have to deal with his uncle Isshin.

He shook the shiver off and hoped to heaven he didn't regret letting her talk him into doing this…

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all

I have been mainly writing only Hikaru no Go stories until now but this one was swirling in my head, so I thought of giving it a go. I know the direction I want this story to go but it is just the getting there that's the problem.

I don't have a set schedule for publishing updates, but my stories are never "abandoned" unless I have said so in the summary.

In case there is any confusion, the original plan was for Ichigo to go to the past and stop Aizen, but somehow something had gone wrong and Byakuya found himself back in the past. I will tried hard to keep all Bleach jargon straight (for example Reiryoku vs Reiatsu, etc) but be warn that sometimes I might not be able to since no one is beta-ing this story.

Also, certain time events have been changed. For example, the exact events that happened at this point in time, more than a century back from the time of Byakuya's departure such as when his wife died, when was Rukia adopted, etc.

Do enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Starting backwards…

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starting backwards…**

* * *

**Two years prior to Byakuya entrance into the past**…

"Hime, you must wake up now."

"I can't belief what I am saying but yeah, do what the old man says."

"Ichigo…"

"Queenie! Wake up now or I am taking over your body this very minute!"

A young girl mumbled as she turned to her side, "Shut up Shiro. Just let me sleep for 5 more minutes."

"QUENIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Hime, you must wake up now. You have been sleeping for 2 months already."

Zangetsu's last statement managed what Shiro's shouting hadn't done; she shot out of bed so fast that she almost fell face flat on the floor if not for Zangetsu materializing just in time to steady her. Vertigo was no fun.

In the next half second, with her in bed and back to the wall, "Hime, conserve your strength a bit, I will see you in your Inner World."

* * *

**Back in her world of skyscrapers…**

"What is going on guys?"

"We have only been able to hear glimpses here and there. It seems that you were found by your father…and no wait, we are not in the Human World…uhm, how should I say this…"

"Move aside old man," Shiro pushed Zangetsu out the way, but he did make sure Ichigo was seated before continuing, "Quennie, here is the breakdown. We are back in the past, as in more than a century from our time."

"WHAT?"

Before Shiro could say anymore, Zangetsu intervened, "We awoke a few days before you did. It seems that Urahara-san's time machine was not as accurate as he had hoped."

"At least a century back…", repeated Ichigo in a daze.

"Well, that's our theory seeing as how your father is known as Shiba Isshin."

Silence reigned for the next few minutes as Ichigo try to process the overload of information. They were back to the past alright, but it was at least 100 years from the intended timeline. _What was she going to do? What was going on? What…what…what…_

"Chill out Quennie. We can hear your thoughts you know. Old man and I have been thinking while your lazy self was sleeping that the best way to proceed was just to pretend you don't know what happened in your past, while observing and and learning for now."

The only word that she could mutter was a, "Huh?"

"It seems that your father found us as he was meandering about District 64's forest. Your Reiryoku was so weak it was almost non-existent. But your father ID what was left of your Reiryoku as having the pattern of a Shiba. And not just any Shiba, but someone who has quite close familiar ties with him."

"I heard them teasing your father about you being his illegitimate child," cackled Shiro.

With just a silent glare from Zangetsu, Shiro shut up and let the old man continued.

"The Shibas here don't know who your parents are, but do know you are not a distant relative. Our plan is…"

* * *

**Nearly two years later…**

"Kukaku-neechan, do I really have to wear this?"

"Hm…don't you like it?"

"It is pretty, but I can't move much around in this thing", to demonstrate she shuffled a few steps as a penguin.

Coughing to cover up a laugh, "It is not so bad. And the cloth's color matches you."

"The problem is not how beautiful the kimono is, it is that it is too embellished and constrictive for me to move much."

"You are the Shiba Hime, you don't have to do anything but seat quietly and let everyone wait on you."

The words were barely out of Shiba Kukaku's mouth before she expertly caught the apple that Ichigo had aimed at her head. "And I see that you can move."

"Kukaku-neechan!"

Ruffling her hair when she flopped down onto one of the floor cushion next to Kukaku , "I am only teasing you. I just wanted to make sure it fit you properly before the banquet."

Growling about the aforementioned banquet, "Do I really need to go?"

"It is not so bad. Everyone from Gotei 13 and their families must attend to celebrate the 1000 year anniversary of Gotei 13's foundation."

"But there would be tons of people."

"I know, and I promise we would leave once you can't handle the crowd anymore."

"I am only going there to support Kaien-nii and dad."

"That's my girl, and the banquet is months away. Now shoo and go change. Isn't Kaien taking you out for a stroll this afternoon?"

With a whoop of laughter, Ichigo sped away and left Kukaku to continue working on her sketch of the latest prototype of one of the fireworks she wanted to re-work.

* * *

**On the Shiba's Manor front garden…**

Humming to herself in happiness, Ichigo swung her legs back and forth over the tree branch she was on while she waited for Kaien to arrive. Many things have happened during last two years since she had woken up in the past. Per Zangetsu's and Shiro's suggestion, when the Shibas asked her is if she remembered what had happened to cause the many injuries she had when Shiba Isshin found her, all Ichigo said was that she couldn't remember.

Even the 4th Division captain, Unohana-san (who knew that she was a friend of her father's?) had blamed her memories lost as her brain's coping mechanism to block out whatever horrors she had seen and experienced. They had looked through records of Soul Society, made quiet inquiries at the District where she was found, and without any more information and no one knocking down the Shiba's door to demand her return, the Shibas had of course declared her theirs now.

With Shiba Isshin as Clan Head, they had decided to make it all official and have her father adopt her as his daughter. Ganju-nii had whispered in a _not_ so quiet voice that they were finally getting a girl into the family. And Kukaku's response was to swiftly kick her younger brother in the stomach before welcoming Ichigo warmly into the family, "It is nice to finally have someone besides me who is not a Neanderthal in the family!"

"If only they knew that you could be three times the trouble-maker those can be", Shiro gleefully pointed out.

Ichigo couldn't say more but "Shut it Shiro", before Zangetsu told her that Kaien was approaching. Getting back on level ground, Ichigo slipped her sealed Zanpatou through a loop she made out of the sash at her waist. She tightened her sash and waved goodbye to Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, who were standing as guards outside the main gates of the Shiba compound, as Kaien reached them.

* * *

**Outside the 12****th**** Division…**

"Hime, no matter what, don't leave my side, okay?"

"I know Kaien-nii, I won't."

Giving the young girl another glance to make sure she meant it, he pushed the door open and walked into his division. He just hoped he didn't regret his decision to bring her along. If anything happened, not only would his younger sister and brother be after him, but he would also have to deal with his uncle Isshin.

He gulped aloud and hoped to heaven he didn't regret letting her talk him into doing this. He greeted the few 12th Division members they met along the way while ushering Ichigo deeper into the division. They finally stopped outside a building that had a huge sign hanging above proclaiming it the _Technical Research Bureau_.

Without any qualms, Ichigo walked inside and after asking one of the members for their captain, they were able to locate Urahara-taichou working in one of the building's room. The man had some goggles on while he was bending down looking at a small black box one of his subordinates was showing him. There was a downcast look on the Shinigami who was holding the box for his captain's inspection, but it was quickly replaced with hope and determination as Urahara took off his goggles and spoke a few words to him. His subordinate placed the box carefully back on the desk before dashing out the door as he muttered something about "…scent…more flies…"

Finally catching sigh of them, a smiling Urahara bounced to them.

"Ichi-chan, you finally came to visit me!"

"Of course, Urahara-taichou, I promised."

"Urahara-taichou", greeted Kaien respectfully.

Waving all the formal greetings away, "I told you guys to stop being so formal."

"Urahara-san what does that black box do?"

He guided her back to the workbench, and pressed the box into her hands. It was small enough to fit in her palm, "Here, press the lever on the left for me."

"Would something go boom if I press this?...or would weapons needles fly out? Or would I be releasing some kind of lethal smoke….or", asked Ichigo excitedly as she turned the box this way and that way in an effort to see what was inside it.

"Urahara-taichou I will do it", protested Kaien as he made to grab the box out of her hands.

"Don't worry, Kaien-kun, it is safe."

Giving the captain an unsure glance, Kaien reluctantly let her keep the box. Urahara-taichou might be a bit of an oddball among the Gotei 13, though to be fair, who wasn't an oddball?, but at least he was a close friend of his uncle and wouldn't outright put Ichigo in danger despite promising not to do it. And it wasn't as if Urahara-taichou was crazy dangerous _*cough* like the Division 11__th__ Captain*cough*_, thought Kaien.

"Okay here goes nothing," said Ichigo as she pressed the hidden button on the side.

At first nothing happened, so Ichigo pressed again on the button. Suddenly, the bottom of the box popped open and a small ball dropped down and rolled around them before landing a couple of feet away from them. It did nothing for a minute before it deflated into an almost flat ball. Ichigo and Kaien looked back at Urahara.

"Well that was supposed to actually cause a loud noise and then explode into smoke that would cause the people who inhale it to laugh uncontrollably thus making it impossible for anyone to chase after you. However, as you can see, we are having a bit of a problem with the noise and the laughing gas. It is just in the beginning stages."

"Oh", murmured Ichigo.

"But enough about that since you guys are here and I am free, let me give you a tour of this place."

* * *

**An hour later…**

"That was quite fun," remarked Ichigo happily as she hugged a medium size package the 12th Division Captain had given her.

"Don't let Kukaku see what's inside or she would come after Urahara-taichou".

"Don't worry Kaien-nii, they are not dangerous. In fact, I can use them if I am ever in danger. I have…"

Raising one of his hands palm up, Kaien said, "It's okay, as long as they don't hurt you, I don't need to know exactly what's inside that package. The less I know the more blame I can shift to Urahara-taichou when Kukaku finds out."

Sharing conspiratorially grins, both headed to the 13th Division. "Okay, now that we are done here, time to head over to my division. You would like everyone there, especially my taichou and Rukia. Rukia is one of the officers I took under my wing and is a very hard worker…"

But before more could be said, a Jigokucho, also known as a Hell Butterfly, headed directly for Kaien. When he cupped his hands around it, a man's kind but tired voice spoke "Kaien-kun, I am sorry to interrupt you on your half day off, but can you please choose a team and meet the 5th Division team outside District 25's gate, North Rukongai. Hollows have been sighted nearby that district. Thank you."

Frowning at the fact that more than one Hollow had made an appearance so close to Seireitei (which was a rare occurrence), and at the fact that his captain must be feeling ill again, Kaien held onto Ichigo's right arm to make sure she was following as his sped up. Thank goodness they were no more than 100 feet away from his division's headquarters.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi again,

Since I already got this done, thought I would share it with everyone too. How many of you had guessed from last chapter that Ichigo was sent much further into the past than Byakiya?

Don't think that it is true in the real Bleach World, but at least for my story, not only can Shinigamis sense the strength of someone's Reiryoku, but also actually identify/label someone as family through their Spiritual Energy signature, thought they can't do it for anyone else who doesn't share the same blood. Everyone has their own signature Reiryoku, but members of a family who share the same blood can detect something like an extra wavelength of the Spiritual Energy as family; the closer they are related father to children, uncles to nieces and nephews, the easier it is to identified as oppose to an eighth cousin once removed.

Ichigo's father had found her in one of the forest that are scattered around District 64. She had already been physically injured before she had poured almost all of her Spiritual Energy into the Time-Returner. She passed out due to physical and mental exhaustion during the transfer back to the past. Her Reiryoku was so depleted at the time that unless you were within a feet of her, no one could tell she had any power, and at the time she woke up, it was still quite a bit low. But before it flared back up to the insane amount she had in the future, Ichigo was taught to control and rein it in so that it wouldn't leak like a faucet that had been fully turned on. Therefore, to anyone who was sensing for it, they could only tell that at most her Reiryoku was at average level.

Enjoy this chapter, share your thoughts and see you next time!


	3. Discovering some old friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discovering some old friends…**

* * *

**Back at the 13****th**** Division…**

"Sorry, Ichigo, you came all this way but Ukitake-taichou is not feeling well. He is resting now and I won't have time to walk you home since I have to head out immediately with a team to District 25.

"Don't worry about me Kaien-nii. I can head home by myself."

"I don't want you to be by yourself, especially knowing you will probably make numerous stop before heading home late at night. Seireitei is safe, much safer then outside the city's gate, but even so I don't want you wondering out by yourself. I can't even send you to the 10th Division since uncle Isshin is out with a patrol team of new officers. Rukia here has promise to stay with you until I come back or to go back home with you _now_ and not late at night."

Turning slightly to his left to where Rukia was waiting patiently for them, "Thank you Rukia."

"Don't worry Shiba-fukutaichou, I promise to stay with Shiba Hime-san."

"Kaien-nii, I don't need a babysitter…"

"Ichigo…"

"But I do welcome the company of a new friend!"

* * *

**About an hour later…**

Rukia didn't know what she should say or do. She had been more than happy to be of help to Shiba-fukutaichou. He was someone she immensely admire and was especially grateful to due to his fairness and for his kindness in taking her under his wings after her arrival in the 13th Division; he treated commoners and nobles alike, he teased her, gave her pointers and even trained with her regularly so she could improve her skills and make her nii-sama proud. Therefore, when her vice-captain asked_ her_ for help, to look out after his _baby cousin_ for him, she had been more than happy to comply.

From her vice-captain's constant description of the Shiba Hime, Rukia had imagined someone who was an angelic but mischievous child. The descriptions attached to her included, _"kind, small, pretty, smart, charming, quick to learn, never afraid to speak up…" _and the list went on and on; she had lost count of the number of times he had stopped at a store on their way home from training in District 3's Mt. Koifushi to get his cousin a sweet treat or a doll or some other toy that would amuse a young child.

At no time at all did her fukutaichou mention that his _baby cousin_ was actually someone who looked to be somewhere between the human ages of 16 to 18 (though one could not forget that souls in Soul Society rarely looked their age), or that his _baby cousin_ could take out four drunk officers of the 11th Division in the blink of an eye before Rukia herself could intervene.

10 minutes after meeting the young noble, Ichigo-san had forcibly convinced Rukia to stop addressing her so formally. She had first started with stinging finger flicks to her forehead whenever Rukia called her Shiba-Hime-san, Hime-san or even Shiba-san.

She then proceeded with _"I told you, we are going to be friends and friends don't address each other so formally. We are roughly the same age and therefore can call each other by just our first names! I am not older than you and you are not old enough to be my aunt, therefore I will call you Rukia and you will call me Ichigo. Unless of course, you prefer that I address you as Lady Kuchiki-sama. What do you think Lady Kuchiki-sama?"_

50 minutes after meeting the young noble, Rukia had been talked into agreeing to stop for a quick bite of food and not to be a witness to one of the most unbelievable things she had ever seen. While on their way to the Shiba Manor they had stopped by a restaurant named _Soul Food_ because the younger girl claimed she was too "famished and couldn't hold on until she got home". The place was empty except for one customer who was slumped over his table; the man seemed to be sleep as they heard his snores as they passed by him and were seated at a table of their own by the only waiter who was working at the time. However, not long after they were served tea, trouble was brewing five tables down and to their left as a group of rowdy Shinigami officers entered and set themselves at a random table.

From the looks of it, it seemed that more than a few of the four officers were quite tipsy. They had hollered for the waiter to serve them, started shouting about random stuff such as how it was _"that 4__th__ Division shrimp's fault for why all of them were not assigned to Hollow dispatch duties for the last month…were made fun of by their other Division members for not being strong…it was just made up lies…that they will show them…_" and it went on and on. But things took a turn from bad to worse when an officer from the 4th Division walked in and was accosted by one drunkard as the poor soul passed by their table. He was roughly grabbed by the back of his uniform, held in the air so he could be shaken like a rag doll and then thrown to the floor where all four officers stood threatening over him, enclosing the healer into a semi-circle.

Before Rukia could ask Ichigo-san to please wait for her while she went to help the unfortunate officer, the girl was already within two feet of their table and remarking in a calmly voice _"_It is never a good idea to bite the hand that heals you."

The men had of course leered at her and told her that "little girls should mind their own business". Rukia had finally awakened from her stupor and was a mere five feet away when all of a sudden one of the men raised one of his hands as if to strike Ichigo. However, before Rukia could get much closer, Ichigo herself had moved as fast as a blur, knee her would-be-assailant in the groin, sucker punched the next one who try to attack her in the stomach, delivered a roundhouse kick to another one and then flipped the leader over her shoulder. And once said leader landed on his back, Ichigo was already kneeling by him with one pair of chopsticks held threatening over his throat.

And before Rukia could even register that one of the downed-men was sneakily grabbing for his zanpakuto, without turning around, Ichigo swiftly sent a chopstick flying toward her opponent; a resounding _**thuck**_ followed as the chopstick eerily found the assailant's sleeve (the one reaching for the weapon) and punctured through his sleeve and stuck it deep to the floor.

"If you or your little gang pick on the innocents again, _this little girl_ will make you guys regret it for life. Got it?"

The leader could do nothing but agreed as Ichigo pressed the chopstick closer to his jugular, "And don't forget to pay your bill on your way out."

When Ichigo turned to pick up the contents of the fallen Shinigami's backpack (4th Division First Aid Kit), the 11th Division men took it as a cue and scramble out of the place as if someone was chasing after them.

An hour and 5 minutes after meeting Ichigo, Rukia closed her mouth; it had been hanging open in undignified shock during the short fight. Ichigo, without any of her long cinnamon-orange hair out of place, or any tear or smudge on her light blue kosode or hakama, set calmly back down as she waved for the 4th Division member, who later introduced himself as Yamada Hanataro, to sit down and join them since they had ordered a lot of food.

Much later, when Rukia would have enough time by herself to recall the incident in detail, she would remark that during such a surreal incident, one thing that stood out to her among such craziness (as if seeing a noble civilian take out four ranked officers was not bizarre enough) was the paradox of seeing a delicate silver charm bracelet hanging on a tiny wrist that belonged to an owner who could make chopsticks into weapons.

And due to her ability in being able to make mere eating utensils dangerous enough to scare away four officers, Rukia was force to reconsider her 1st impression of the katana the girl carried with her, it was probably no mere decoration.

"Rukia, hurried up and seat down too. The food is going to get cold."

* * *

**A few minutes ago…**

Yamada Hanataro had just finished his shift. He was exhausted but also quite hungry which meant he had needed to re-charge at his favorite restaurant.

He hadn't been paying much attention to his surrounding, all he had been thinking about was a steaming serving of his favorite noodles then back to sleep in his division barracks. Do to his inattentiveness he did not notice the rowdy men seated at the table he passed until it was too late. He was roughly grabbed, shaken and then thrown to the floor before he was surrounded by them. He could smell the alcohol on the Shinigamis as well as sense the threatening Reiryoku that was gathering around them. Before he could decide on what to do, surprisingly, someone else had stepped in to help.

However, the very first thought that crossed his mind upon hearing a female's voice come to his defense was fear for her. His brain scrambled for ways to draw their ire back on him but before he could come up with something all four men turned towards her. And, he, Yamada Hanataro, could do nothing but stare in amazement when in a blur of movement, the girl took out all four men in less than two minutes and without nary a scratch on her. She had then proceeded to invite him to her table for a belated lunch as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary.

When he had woken up from his stupor, he wasn't sure what surprised him more: to find out that his savior was such a young girl, that she stood up for a complete stranger against four grown men who were trained 11th Division officers or that she was actually a young noble from one of the Five Noble Clans.

He had thanked her profusely (she had claimed anyone would have done the same) and then when he had expressed his worry about the officers coming back with more reinforcement, she had calmly shut down his worry for her safety.

"Don't worry. They won't dare tell anyone that a _little girl_ knocked out all four of them. They would be too embarrass and will behave for a while. Who knows, they might even think they were hallucinating due to all the alcohol they had drunk. But please let me know if they give you any trouble."

From that day on, unbeknownst to Yamada, he had gained a friend for life who on their very first meeting had started influencing his perception on life and that just because his passion was healing and that he had a less than ideal body for combat (compare to the 11th Division), it still didn't mean that it was impossible for him to train with his zanpakuto and to become stronger. He could do it, he _would_ get stronger.

All in all, it had been quite a life-changing day for Yamada Hanataro.

* * *

**Much later at midnight, inside Ichigo's room …**

A lone figure laid on a futon as she struggle in her sleep. All she could see was death everywhere; her family, her friends, and the man holding a red dripping sword while cackling in glee as he killed one after another.

She tossed in her sleep, this way and that way, but no matter how hard she tried she could not wake up. She called out in warning as she relived their deaths again and again.

"No! No! No! NO! Don't go Dad!"

Before the screams could reach his ears, Shiba Isshin was already striding pass his child's door as he cast another kido spell to reinforce the already existing one, to contain any Reiatsu within the room as it was inadvertently released; it wouldn't be good for it to leave the room and let loose around the Shiba household, especially seeing how badly it would affect most of the servants whose Spiritual Energy was low and won't be able to withstand Ichigo's Reiatsu.

When he had brought her to the Shiba Manor nearly two years ago, he had expected the near undetectable Spiritual Energy to grow as it's owner was care for and rested. However, as the number of days she did not wake up, so did her nightmares increase and on those nights, her Reiatsu leaked out in one quick burst that increased in power as the nights worn on.

Eventually, her nightmares became fewer, but at the present, the only ones who could withstand coming near her at night without being terribly affected where only Isshin and Kaien. The sheer amount of Reiatsu she inadvertently released after a terrible nightmare was quite amazing considering she had near no Reiryoku left when he had found her injured and unconscious at one of District 64's forest.

Blinking back to the present, he placed his palm over her forehead as he whispered to her, "It's okay, you are safe here. Sh…I got you…nothing will harm you…"

After a few more minutes of Isshin murmuring comforting words, she calmed down enough to sink back to a more peaceful sleep. As he tucked her arms back into her blankets, he noticed her charm bracelets returning back to its normal color with the eerily shine dissipating. Waiting for just one more minute to make sure the nightmares were gone for the night, he quietly closed her bedroom door as he made his way out.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all,

In this chapter I wanted to introduce Ichigo to some of her old friends.

Ichigo still has a fierce sense of what is right and wrong, so even if she wanted to keep a low profile, she could not just sit by and do nothing as Yamada Hanataro was being bullied. At least she didn't need to use her zanpakuto (looked just like a regular katana); for as long as possible, she wants to make people belief that it was just a simple sword that some nobles like to carry around.

Thank you for your review. One of the reviewers asked how far along are they in the past and the answer is roughly 110 years (give or take a few years). However, don't forget that I won't follow exactly all the events that happened in the Bleach universe so don't expect everything to be the same as it was in the Bleach world at that point in time.

Another question was about who taught Ichigo to restrain her Reiatsu and the answer can be found partially in this chapter.

Enjoy this chapter, share your thoughts and see you next time!


	4. Shibas meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shibas meeting**

* * *

**Outside Ichigo's room…**(picks up right after ending of last chapter)

"She is sleeping now," brown eyes looked down at the blue-green ones of his nephew who had been sitting on the floor by her door.

"Is this the first one of the month?", asked Kaien as he got up and followed his uncle out into one of the gardens scattered around their home.

"Yes, they are getting a bit better in the sense that they are getting further spaced out between each one."

"The power of her Reiatsu is getting stronger," remarked Kaien.

"In a few decades, she would be more powerful than you and me."

At that statement, Kaien stopped walking and stared at his uncle closely. Although Kaien was no slouch in the Reiryoku and Reiatsu department, he felt he still had at least a few decades if not centuries to go before coming anywhere near his uncle's power. For his uncle to speak so certainly and without any doubts about Ichigo's near future was simply astounding; he himself could not wait to see her growth. However, despite how much power she held, he still could not help but worried about her mental health.

"Do you think she really doesn't remember anything?", he restarted the conversation as he followed his uncle's seemingly meandering path through the dark night. There was no moon out today to light their paths but the small lanterns scattered here and there were more than enough for both men.

"She remembers some but let's give her time. There is no point in pushing her. She knows we are here and will come to us when she is ready."

"True, but she is also a Shiba and we Shibas' can out-stubborn a whole pack of mules."

* * *

**Workshop # 10…**

They were currently meeting at Workshop #10, which despite its name was just a small single story workroom located inside the Shiba compound but far from the main house. It was one of the buildings that Kukaku and Ganju have taken over to work on their projects (fireworks and other explosives paraphernalia), which also happened to be a great place to meet since all the servants stayed far away from the area due to the constants explosions that could be heard at any time of the day.

"She is back to a quiet sleep," was all Shiba Isshin said as he set down. However, he couldn't resist and had to add something extra to dissipate the gloom.

"I, Clan Head Shiba Isshin declare our monthly meeting _Ways to make Ichigo Happy_ to commence."

Kukaku couldn't help but roll her eyes at her uncle's theatrics. She loved him as much as she did her brothers but like them, he could also be quite melodramatic. She snapped one of the rice cakes out of the small basket seating in the middle of the table as her brother Ganju declared that "I said we take her shopping at that new toy store that opened."

"Don't be an idiot Ganju, she might be young but not a baby despite what you Shibas' men think", she gave all three of the men in the room a pointed look.

Clearing his throat, Kaien felt compel to point out, "Weren't you the one dressing her up as a doll the other day?"

Ignoring her older brother's comment, Kukaku went on, "I say we enroll her into the Shinigami Academy."

Protests of "No way!", "She is too young!", "And no way in hell would I allow my daughter to study near so many beasts!" were shouted across the room. She waited for all the grumbling to die down before inserting herself back into the conversation.

"Have none of you Neanderthals notice how much she likes her Hakuda training?"

"She is with us now and is safe. And I only agreed to the practices because she said she was bore and also wanted some exercise. And that's just a back-up to back-ups so she can defend herself in case none of us is with her at that moment!" desperately declared their uncle.

"And I can attest that she is not only great at it during practice but excellent as well at executing it when it is needed. She took down fours ranked officers without breaking a sweat today."

Shouts of "She had to do what?", "Who dare laid their hands on my baby girl?!" and threats of what would happen to those officers continued for a bit more before she had to shout out loud.

"Would you two be quiet! At this rate, we are never going to be done. Look at how calm Kaien-nii is."

Looks of betrayal were directed from the other two men at the previously silent Kaien who sighed and had to admit that he was only calm because one of his division officer, Rukia, had been present at the scene and explained everything in detail to him.

After a couple more minutes of shouting, they finally settled down and allowed Kukaku to continue. At the end of her narration, uncle Isshin had to add a proud, "That's my girl!".

"Hm…I still can't belief no one stepped in before Ichigo did…", added Ganju.

"There was almost no one in the restaurant; just another sleeping customer, the waiter was in the back with the cook and the owner who was in the front was too busy wringing his hands in worried since he was too scare to confront four Shinigami officers by himself".

"Hold on a second, I only know about what happened today because Rukia was waiting for me at my office after I returned from District 25, so how do you already know about what happened earlier in the afternoon?" asked Kaien.

"Kaien-nii, do you_ really_ need to ask," replied Kukaku as she gave her older brother a pointed look.

"Never mind, just ignore my question," answered Kaien as his brain finally caught up, it had been quite a long day for him.

During that short exchange between Kaien and Kukaku, their uncle and younger brother had gathered closer to each other and were already drawing up plans of revenge on Ichigo's behalf. Mutters of _"challenge them to a duel...beat up those officers to a bloody pulp…set up explosives near a path they usually take…kidnap them and dump them in the Nest of Maggots…"_

Before their plans could get even crazier, Kukaku felt she had to point out that Ichigo had already taken care of them and if she found out they had interfered she might feel that they were looking down on her.

"Fine, then we could do something more subtle like put on dark ninja clothes and hide our faces while we beat them up."

"No uncle Isshin, it has to be more subtle. We can't let Ichigo know we had anything to do with any unfortunate incident that those men will encounter…no one would know if we put laxatives in their drinks or something like…"

"…spiders in their food!" added their uncle.

"Would you two morons stop it! That is as subtle as a pack of wolves storming into chicken coops in plain sight during daylight! And why are you even worried about four stupid Shinigamis who Ichigo took out without breaking a sweat. Don't you have better things to worry about?"

However, Kukaku's scolding had the opposite effect. "You are right nee-san. What about that shrimp Ichigo saved? You don't think she is interested in him or something?" asked Ganju.

Kaien had good enough reflex to duck to the right, closer to Kukaku and away from the mouthful of alcohol his uncle had taken before he had spewed it all out at him. And a small part wondered _why_ the sake was aimed at him when it was Ganju, who was seated to their uncle's left, had been the one to pop that question.

"WHAT?", their uncle shouted as he stood up in a rush, slammed both hands on the table, leaned forward and demanded, "Kukaku, I need his name this very second!"

"Yeah, we need to pay him a visit this very second!", unhelpfully supply Ganju as he too stood up.

"Would you two idiots stop this!"

"Yamada Hanataro, 7th Seat of the 4th Division and leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team".

Now it was Kukaku's turn to give her older brother an incredulous look.

"…black hair, blue eyes, barely 153cm tall, weighs about 45kg. He is kind, clumsy and too naïve for our Hime, definitely not her type", continued Kaien as if he didn't have three faces staring at him with looks ranging from surprise to extreme displeasure.

"TYPE? My daughter is too young to have any type!" was shouted out loud as their uncle's right index finger jabbed in Kaien's direction.

Raising both of his hands up and palm out, Kaien tried to placate him "It was just a figure of speech. As in 100 years from now, if Ichigo is interested in boys, she would definitely not be interested in Yamada Hanataro". And for good measure he added, "…or in just any other men that we don't approve of."

Sitting back down in a huff, arms crossed, "Double that time. No never mind, make it 500 years from now" added the Shiba Clan's Head.

Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the Shibas' men, Kukaku continued, "…like I said, none of the males Shinigamis Ichigo met at _Soul Food_ are a threat."

"I still say we need to do something. If we want to stay hidden so that Ichigo doesn't come after us, we could send them threats disguised as gifts. You know like a dagger with a note that disappears as soon as the recipient reads it, _I am watching every one of your steps or something_", added Ganju who seemed to have selective hearing and chose to ignore Kukaku's declaration about the men not being any threat.

Kaien couldn't help but join the other men, "That's a good one, _I am watching every one of your steps_. The gifts should be shoes and to make it creepier we should send them shoes in their sizes. I think I have a new pair somewhere, or do you think we should go with old worn out ones?…though not sure what size would be the right ones…"

Without actually meaning to, Kukaku slipped and added, "25, 26, 26.5, 26.5 and 27".

Everyone whipped around and stared at her.

"And you said you wouldn't do anything. I bet you even know their underwear sizes!", Ganju pointed out in an accusatory tone which in turn earned him Kukaku's wrath.

"Don't run away you coward! Let me smack some common sense into you!", shouted the sister as she chased him around them and then out of the room.

Shaking his head at his siblings antics, Kaien turned around to address his uncle when said uncle was already heading towards the door and muttering, _"Not telling me anything…that Kisuke and Yoruichi…everyone knowing before me…see if I invite them to drink ever again…"_

With everyone gone, Kaien could do nothing but shake his head at his family madness. Each of them were certified nutcases. He did pity Ichigo for being stuck with them all.

* * *

**Outside Ichigo's room…**

Despite his earlier words of reassurance to Kaien, Isshin couldn't help but to stop in her room after the end of their meeting. He knew from experience that after the nightmares passed Ichigo would settle down into a peaceful sleep but he still couldn't help it. At the end, he had of course found her sleeping soundly without any trace of being disturbed by anything.

He didn't understand _this_ connection, _this_ overwhelming need to shield her from the world, but he knew that he would protect her to his last dying breath. No matter who her real parents were, he Shiba Isshin was now her father and wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to his little girl anymore. He just wished he knew what had happened, so that he himself could draw and quarter that person/persons who dared to hurt her, who dared to leave her bleeding to death on a forest floor, who dared to leave her as food for wandering Hollows.

Still he did wonder who her parents were; at least one of them was a Shiba, but the question remained _who_? He didn't think it was possible for anyone of the Shiba's currently residing in the Shiba compound to be one of them. Isshin would like to think that he had raised Ganju, Kukaku and Kaien better after their parents' death. All three siblings knew that they weren't one of those stuck-up noble families, that he wasn't just the Clan's Head but also their uncle who would support them through thick and thin. He knew none of them would be ashamed of having a child born out of wedlock or that he would demand they abandon said child to the world.

Isshin himself could not remember getting anyone pregnant in the past, in fact he had subtly done some investigating of his own and confirmed that none of his past lovers have ever been pregnant with his child, had gone into hiding not long after they broke up to give birth, or done anything suspicious after their relationship came to an end. And he knew that his dead brother loved his sister-in-law too much to have cheated on her while they were alive.

Still, he had a crazy idea about who one of her parents might be, but then shook himself back to the present and headed towards his own room. It was getting quite late, so late that he had already started hallucinating. There were times when Isshin had to admit he had one heck of a crazy imagination.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all,

Enjoy this chapter and share your thoughts!

Thought Ichigo is strong and not a weak girl, I still didn't want to forget that she is still a person with feelings and flaws. She might have fought a war at the mere age of 15, but even so, in reality she is still a child, especially when you compare the number of years she has under her belt to any Shinigami in Soul Society. Therefore, it makes complete sense to me that though she acts okay outwardly, there is no way she would not have any scars leftover from her future which is one reason why she has such bad nightmares though she doesn't remember having them the next morning.

Also, for those that are wondering, yes, there are tons of hints dropped throughout this chapter that might answer some questions you might have and some parts might not even make sense until you connect them with upcoming chapters. Feel free to guess and throw out your ideas, you never know how close you might get to mine.

And I don't know when the next chapter would come out but it probably won't come until I get a chapter out for my other Hikaru no Go story.


	5. Working on one's spying skills

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Working on one's spying skills**

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

Ichigo's control over her Reiatsu had been pretty much nonexistent since she was born. To be more precise, a lot of people have compared her control over it as a faucet turned on full without it ever being shut down that overfilled a bathtub which then flooded the whole house then the street, and a bunch of other more outrageous comparisons. However, by age eighteen, she had learned to rein some of it in, partly by sheer force (unless one fancy being a bright beacon locator to your enemy when you are trying to hide with your allies), partly due to the charm bracelets Urahara had given her (they were one of a kind and helped her regulate her Reiatsu control) and when it was just too much for her to keep it all in, she just needed to exhaust herself by releasing a couple of _Getsuga Tensho_ onto her beloved enemies.

And of course, Urahara's Reiatsu blocking cloak helped a lot too. However, the cloak didn't make it back with her to the past but luckily for her it seemed that her trip had another upside to it (besides the one where she would take down Aizen), was that once most of her Reiatsu was gone she had learned to be more in-tune with it.

She had been spiritually aware this time (unlike her first 15 years of life) and knew to pay attention to how it felt when her reserve was little and what kind power it emitted so that when it slowly started building back up she was able to exert a better control over how much she allowed out. In fact, she had gotten so good at it, that unless she allowed it, no Shinigami could sense it even if she was standing within a feet of them. Her friends and allies would be so proud of her if they knew.

Thinking of them, she couldn't help but wander down the path of sadness. She shook those thoughts away and concentrated back on the _present-past_. She shouldn't let her mind wander, especially seeing who was in front of her while she stayed hidden.

Also, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at Kaien's so _not_ subtle way of hiding. To be fair, she guessed Aizen and his allies couldn't really sense him but she would bet a pretty penny that eventually they would if Kaien didn't work on his spying skills.

"Aizen-sama, when should we do it?" asked Tosen.

"The time is not right yet, but it is fast approaching. I will signal you two when the time is right."

_What signal?_ The cautious bastard was speaking in codes despite the fact that it was 2 hours before dawn, that they were in the in the middle of a forest in the 64th District with nary a soul in site within 100 feet of them, and that they had hidden behind layers and layers of Kido spells.

"As you wish Aizen-sama".

She fought the urge to snort derisively as both Tosen and Gin bowed out at a nod from their evil overlord. When Aizen turned back around to squint at the general direction where Kaien was hidden, her right hand gripped her katana tightly, _no way in hell_ was she letting the two-faced coward get to her family again, while her left hand pulled the black scarf around her neck much higher to make sure it hid most of her lower face; Ichigo was dressed in a black ninja outfit complete with a black headpiece that covered all of her hair. Thankfully, Aizen left not long after and in another half an hour, she also felt Kaien leaving.

* * *

**Half an hour from the time Kaien left…**

"That was a whole lot of nothing. I said next time we just ambush the bastard when he is alone and kill him", pointed out Shiro as Ichigo made her way home.

"It was _not_ _nothing_. Now we know for sure Aizen is planning something big soon."

"That shitty-two-face is _always_ planning something", silence followed that statement since neither Zangetsu or Ichigo could dispute Shiro's words.

Having finally gotten back to her room, Zangetsu and Shiro materialized with their backs to the changing three-paneled screens, where behind it Ichigo changed back to a less conspicuous outfit.

"Aww, I hate to say this, but I think Shiro might be right. At this point, we really have no proof to convince Gotei 13 and Central 46 that Aizen is betraying them and that his deepest secret is to murder them all and become a god," said Ichigo around a yawn as she dropped face down on her bed.

Before a smug looking Shiro started on _how his way was the only way to do it_, Zangetsu soothingly pointed out, "Patience. No one would belief us if we tell them we are from the future and thus know about Aizen. Best case scenario, they call us crazy and lock us up in a mental institution. Worst case scenario they think we are the enemy, capture us and discover Shiro; which would mean we either are locked up in Muken for eternity or executed by the Sokyoku."

Snorting, arms crossed and flopping down on the floor with his back leaning against the bed, Shiro pointed out, "If we stupidly allow us to be captured, we can just break out of Muken. And I can easily shatter the Sokyoku now."

"We might be able to do all that but in the meantime Aizen would be alerted to the fact that someone knows of his plans which could then lead him and his merry-band of conspirators to flee to Hueco Mundo before we can get to him," reasonably stated Zangetsu.

"Arggg, I know you are right but I hate all this waiting," pronounced Ichigo as she flipped over and stared at the ceiling.

"I am not very good at planning and scheming. This is something more suited for Urahara or even Shinji." After all, Urahara had not only built the Time-Returner, but he had also contributed greatly to the planning, down to the very last detail of what she would do once she arrived back to the day she received her Shinigami's powers from Rukia. Too bad all that planning was wasted since she had landed too far back in the past.

Silence once again reigned as Ichigo fell into a melancholic mood when she thought back about her _future-past_ friends.

"Ichigo, get some sleep. Dawn is approaching soon".

"Night Zangetsu, night Shiro."

"Good night Ichigo"

However, half a second later, Ichigo shot back up from her bed. "Maybe we can…"

Not allowing her to continued further, "Queenie, don't make me turn over and knock you out".

Rolling her eyes at Shiro's back, Ichigo settle back down and tried to fall sleep.

Once their partner was finally sleep, Zangetsu mentioned that it would have been easier on Ichigo if she had one more Shinigami to share her burden of the future with, if only one more soul had come back with them.

"Yeah, I would even take that Flowery-Prick", remarked Shiro.

Zangetsu had to lift one eyebrow is question; Shiro's tone might have been quite derisive when he said _Flowery-Prick_ but it was still quite a mild nickname considering what names he used to call him and others. However, all Zangetsu got in answer to his silent question was a shrug of Shiro's shoulders.

* * *

**In Hueco Mundo…**

A large groups of Hollows mindlessly migrated towards one particular area. They could sense a high concentration of Spiritual Power emitting from one particular place and headed towards it in droves. The scent of it was so strong, that many even ignored their fellow Hollows (as in not bothering to kill or fight among themselves) and just shoved and pushed in an effort to be the first ones to arrive at their desire location.

* * *

**3 hours after dawn…**

"Morning Kukaku-nee, where is everyone?", asked Ichigo as stepped through the sliding door that a servant had opened for her and set down for breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead. Uncle is still sleeping since he had arrived home very late/early in the morning, Ganju is out probably setting fire to something, and though today is Kaien's day off, per the gatekeepers he already left about an hour ago to who knows where."

Figuring that _setting fire to something_ meant that Ganju was working on a new project, she furrowed her brows and wondered where Kaien could have gone off to. She just hoped he wasn't doing something dangerous as in following Aizen in broad daylight; though he probably won't get much since she doubted if even Aizen could be that brazen.

Seeing her frown, Kukaku reassured her that it was nothing serious since Kaien was probably just having a clandestine meeting with a secret girlfriend.

"Don't worried about them so much, the Shiba men are known to be crazy. Anyways, want to join me today? Yoruichi is also off and we are meeting later today."

"Won't I get in the way?", asked Ichigo after swallowing some miso soup.

"Nah, she would be ecstatic to see you".

* * *

**In the meantime…**

Sui-Feng tried desperately not to fidget as she handed the report to Yoruichi-sama. The information that was currently on her report included everything that had happened during the last two week.

"Yoruichi-sama, you can't trust that Shiba Ichigo girl; she is just too…too…She is just too lazy, does nothing all day and she isn't worthy of being liked by Yoruichi-sama."

"Hm…", looking up from the pages she had been flipping through, "Your reporting skills are just as great as always. This reminds me of the one you did on Kisuke."

Golden eyes opened wide, "Don't tell me you have a crush on Ichigo-chan too?"

"WHAT?" was horrifying shouted by Sui-Feng.

"Not that I have anything against it. Even if you managed to get the overprotective Shibas approval to date their little princess, I don't think Ichigo-chan swings that way."

"NO! Yoruichi-sama, you are mistaken. I don't have a crush on her or on Urahara. I swear!"

"Well…if you are sure…?"

"Positive. I am not interested at all!" ardently confirmed Sui-Feng as she also shook her head fiercely to emphasize her point.

_**25th of May:** did not leave the Shiba compound._

_** 26th of May**: 12pm, left Shiba compound by herself and walked to the 1st District_

_12:30pm, bought fifteen spicy takoyaki from the 1st District Tomoki stall._

_12:35pm, bought 1kg of snowflake sugar candy at the next stall_

_12:40pm, set down under the tree located between Ino and Ono Street_

_12:41pm-1:30pm, people watched as she ate all of her takoyaki_

_01:35pm, ate a few pieces of sugar candy before she offered half of the bag to a group of five random children in exchange for them allowing her to join them in their hopscotch game._

_05:00pm, walked the children home_

_05:30pm, arrived at the Shiba compound_

_** 27th of May:** 12pm, Shiba-fukutaichou arrived to pick her up at the Shiba compound and headed to the 13th Division_

_06:00pm, left the 13th Division with Ukitake-taichou, Shiba-fukutaichou, and Kuchiki Rukia and headed back to the Shiba compound for dinner_

_** 28th of May:** did not leave the Shiba compound_

_** 29th of May**: did not leave the Shiba compound_

_** 30th of May:** 12pm, left Shiba compound by herself and Shunpoed to the 3rd District where she bought2 meat buns and water_

_12:30pm, walked into that district's forest where she then proceeded to find an oak tree before settling down on a sturdy thick branch (out of any travelers sight) for a 3 hour nap_

_03:40pm, woke up, ate the buns and drank her water_

_04:00pm, walked back to the more populated areas in the 3rd District_

_04:15pm, stopped and helped an old lady carried some of her bags as she walked her home_

_04:30 pm, meandered into 3rd District Sweets to Go and bought two dozen ohagi_

_05:30 pm, offered four ohagi to the Gatekeeper Ikkanzaka Jidanbo_

_06:00pm, arrived back home and offered four ohagi to the guards_

_** 31st of May**: did not leave the Shiba compound"._

Yoruichi decided to skip the rest of the report but did wave the papers to emphasize her point, "your 2 weeks of following her around still reads like a love letter from a stalker".

"Yoruichi-sama!"

* * *

**Much later…**

"It is quite hilarious how she can sneak up on Sui-Feng without an ounce of warning."

"And you probably find it amusing how much it aggravates Sui-Feng…" knowingly supplied Kukaku as they both watched the younger girls.

"_Give it here!", shouted Sui-Feng at her wit's end. Yoruichi-sama had given her that new headband and the other girl had stolen it right out of her hand before she could do anything._

"_Only if you manage to catch me", taunted the other girl before she Shunpoed away._

"_You would regret this when I catch you!", was the last thing Sui-Feng said before she too Shunpoed away to chase after the other girl._

"There is that too. Sui-Feng sometimes is too serious for her own good. Though I do have to admit that it is quite a trick Ichigo manages to pull off when one takes into account her bright hair, personality, and height."

"Hmm…" is all the replied she gets from the girl's cousin.

"And what do you Shibas eat? Not only do you guys keep making geniuses left and right but you are also all so freaking tall", added Yoruichi as she looked up from her 157cm (5' 2") to Kukaku's 168cm (5' 6") and then to Ichigo's 172cm (5' 8").

All Yoruichi receives is a shrug from the other woman. She sighs but half a second later a mischievous smiles blooms on her face. "Your little cousin does have great qualities to join the Onmitsukido."

A sharp glare from green eyes, "Ichigo would be happier in one of the Gotei 13 Divisions".

"And _not_ the 2nd Division either", was also added before the other purple-haired woman could even suggest it.

"I only gave Ichigo-chan a few pointers and look how her speed is not only on par but has surpassed Sui-Feng's. Can't you imagine how much she will grow if she joins my Division? I see nothing but good things if Ichigo-chan join us."

"No."

"Come on Kukaku-chan, don't be so mean!" whined Yoruichi as she threw in a pout for good measure.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all,

Don't ask me why, but part of this chapter and the next were originally switched with each other and then the more I worked on this chapter, the more I realized that certain parts belonged to chapter 6/future chapters more than this one.

The Shibas have known Yoruichi since forever and by extension Urahara too (Yoruichi and him are childhood friends) and can be thus considered family friends to the Shibas which makes it not weird for Ichigo to be so familiar with some people from the Gotei 13 despite not being a member herself.

Also, wanted this chapter to be a bit lighthearted but at the same time the threat of Aizen lurks in the background. I don't think it was ever mentioned in the manga or anime, but I think that one of the reasons Kaien was killed was partly because Aizen suspected that the Shiba man was suspicious of him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, share your thoughts and see you next time!


	6. Some quiet before the 1st storm hits…

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Some quiet before the 1****st**** storm hits…**

* * *

**The next day at the 13****th**** Division…**

It had been about two weeks since she met Ichigo for the first time but Rukia still was not sure of what to make of her. The Shiba Hime was not like most nobles but Rukia shouldn't have been surprised knowing she was related to her fukutaichou. She should have expected the _unexpected_.

Ever since she had been adopted by her noble brother, most people had treated her either coldly and looked down on her as an usurper or tried to get into her good graces with the hope that she would put in a good word for them in front of her brother; not that a word from her would have done much difference since from the very beginning he had treated her quite coldly.

However, in the last few months, he had changed a bit; he had become _less distant_. He had started asking her about her day while having breakfast together instead of asking her to meet him in his home office for her weekly report. He had also been more open and sometimes would drop tidbits here and there about his ex-wife, who was really her blood sister.

At first, a small part of her felt resentment toward the sister who had abandoned her but at the same time, before she had arrived at the Academy she knew how hard life was at District 78 and could only imagine how bleak any future might have seemed for Hisana to leave her. She didn't have any memories of her, but learned to forgive her when her nii-sama told her how much Hisana regretted leaving her and that she had never forgotten Rukia, not even in her dying moment. And she was also grateful that her sister had sent her nii-sama after her.

Even so with all the good changes, Rukia had still not been able to make many friends. There was Renji, but he was in another division and she didn't see him often. There were some members of her division who treated her cordially but were not interested in being her friends. And then there were also some members who were nice to her in the presence of the captain and vice-captain but would swiftly return to pretending she didn't exist when not in their presence.

Therefore, to cover the hurt, Rukia had learned to keep her distance from everyone else except her captain and vice-captain who treated every commoner and noble equally. However, what Rukia failed to realize was that by keeping her distance she had also unknowingly kept away any friendship that might have developed among less biases Shinigamis.

All in all, Rukia had not expected much to change, had not expected a young noble girl who did not belong to any squad to extend her hand in friendship and to not give up until Rukia herself gave in and started looking forward to spending time with someone who had been a stranger a mere two weeks ago.

Shaking away past memories, Rukia zoned back in as she arrived at the captain and vice-captain's office; she was going off shift and wanted to check-in with both of them to make sure she wasn't needed before heading home.

"Good work today. Everything is fine. Have a safe trip home," Ukitake-taichou told her.

As she was leaving, her fukutaichou called out to her, "Oh, Rukia, Ichigo asked me to tell you to please meet tomorrow at noon at _Soul Food_ instead of here. Uncle Isshin has officially given his approval to allow Ichigo to leave Seireitei as long as she let us know."

Seeing the surprised look on Rukia's face, he continued, "We felt it's much safer this way since we would know where she is instead of worrying about her sneaking out without anyone knowing. She is allowed to explore the closest Rukongai districts as long as there is another person with her but I would feel a bit better if you guys don't wander too far from Seireitei. And thank you Rukia for being such a great friend."

Rukia wasn't sure if the noble girl considered her a friend but a warm feeling did well up from deep within her at her vice-captain's belief's. "It is no trouble at all fukutaichou. Thank you for letting me know and it is I who appreciates the company."

* * *

**In the meantime…**

Instead of sneaking outside Seireitei, Ichigo was currently sneaking inside Seireitei, to be more precise under Sokyoku Hill as she looked around the cavern that Urahara had created to use as a secret training ground.

"Are you sure it's not in the other room?" asked Shiro.

"Yes! I told you a hundred times. Get your lazy self out of my Inner-World and help me look!" insisted Ichigo at her wits end. Shiro had been asking her the same question over and over again ever since they had arrived at the cavern half an hour ago.

"I will help as well. We can't stay here today for too long either in case Urahara-san or Yoruichi-san decide to stop by" replied Zangetsu as he too materialized and started searching through the smaller rooms that spread off the main training area.

A few minutes later, Shiro shouted out a smug "Found it!" and no later than a second afterwards he was force to admit a, "Never mind. False Alarm."

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the most violent prone among all of us!" pouted Shiro as he rubbed the back of his head; Ichigo had smacked him in response to his previous false alarm.

"Children. Time is passing, we need to go now." Seeing Ichigo's defeated posture, Zangetsu continued, "Don't worry, we will come back again and _will_ find what we are looking for. For now, we must go."

Having no other choice but to agree with Zangetsu unless she wanted to risk running into Urahara or Yoruichi, Ichigo left as both her spirits returned to her Inner-World.

* * *

**Much later, under the Shiba's compound …**

"Queenie, you are getting slower!", cackled Shiro as he gleefully brought his sword down on her.

However, Ichigo was just as fast and brought up her own right sword to stop Shiro's downward swing and without any warning, she also slashed her left hand up in an upward motion forcing Shiro to jump back to avoid being sliced.

"You are learning Queenie, but you are still too slow for me!"

A few feet away, Zangetsu set on top of one of the trees thicker branches. He didn't know what the deal was with Shinigamis and their love for secret underground training areas but he was glad that the Shibas had one too. The training area they were currently in was very large, complete with a fake sun and clouds, numerous trees were scattered here and there and if you listened closely you could hear the soothing sounds of bubbling water from a nearby hot spring; all in all it was an ideal place to train in secret since no sound or Reiatsu could escape from the underground training area.

At first glanced Zangetsu seemed to be napping, but if one pay closer attention, they would have notice him peeping now and then at the pair below while another part of him kept his senses wide open to make sure no one snuck up or spied on them. The rest of the Shibas were out and only Ichigo and the servants were left but even so one had to be very careful; you never knew, one of the other Shibas could come back home early and then come down looking for them.

While the pair battle down below, Zangetsu shifted to get more comfortable and thought back to the last 5 years. The first three years were in the _future-past_ were Ichigo was forced to join the war against Aizen at the mere age of 15 and watched those close to her died one by one. At age eighteen, when all was lost, one final stand was made by their side and Ichigo arrived nearly dead in the current past. It had been a close call at the beginning, but they were too stubborn to give up and died.

Slowly, and without anyone knowing they were time-travelers, they had settled in the past armed with the knowledge of what was to come in the future. Zangetsu the planner and a more mellow but still fighting-loving Shiro had been at Ichigo's side when they awoke physically and spiritually weaker than they had ever been.

At her weakest moment, Zangetsu encouraged and Shiro taunted to make sure Ichigo didn't give up to despair and let her sorrow consume her; though neither could blame her if she did since she did end up losing all those dear to her and to make matters worse they had landed more than a century behind the targeted year. They had awoken to see a Shiba Isshin who wasn't Ichigo's father yet, to see a cousin who she had never met (Kaien) or cousins (Kukaku and Ganju) who haven't been hardened by disillusions yet (never having gone through the pain of losing the aforementioned 2 Shiba men and then the fall of their clan).

And it was a good thing that they had awoken physically and spiritually weaker too, barely able to stand or they would have killed the traitor regardless of the fact that it would in turn cause them to be seen as the enemy; Soul Society was blinded at this point in time and still viewed Sosuke Aizen as the most gentle and ideal lieutenant of the 5th Division. Zangetsu scoffed at the _gentle and ideal_ description, the man was nothing more than a two-faced snake who had notions of godhood and regarded everyone as stepping stones, as chess pieces on a board that he controlled with nary a thought about the lives he manipulated and took in an effort to reach his goal. A _goal_ that they had sworn would never happen, _never ever_ in this timeline.

A couple of hours later, he called a halt to the battle below.

"There is only an hour left before one of the other Shiba's return back home."

"Already?" was Ichigo's surprise response as she shifted her now sealed katana from one hand to another while Shiro whined with a "5 more minutes!"

Zangetsu stood firm and convinced Ichigo to take advantage of the hot spring that was hidden from view while Shiro chose to settle down on a crop of rocks below Zangetsu's tree.

Once he knew that Ichigo was out of sight, he pitched his voice low enough for Shiro to hear but not for Ichigo.

"You should stop teasing her so much, especially during training and just be honest with her".

Not bothering to even open his eyes as Shiro settled down for a short nap, "Che, that's your department. My way is too train her until she is too exhausted to think. My job is to make sure she gets stronger and stronger without me having to worry about her dying."

* * *

**Around the same time… **

"Taichou, I will then take this with me", without looking up, his captain just waved him away.

Still keeping up the façade, Aizen took the signed forms away and closed the door behind him as he left the office.

All the Shinigamis he passed along his route either bowed to him respectfully or called out to him in awe "Fukutaichou". He nodded to acknowledge them, but never did he stop to chat for more than a minute. He had to keep the gentle and helpful appearance to the rest of his division, but that didn't mean he had time to waste today; while he had been meeting with Hirako, a new idea had come to him and he wanted to hurry up and try it.

The initial experiments had failed and no matter what he had tried the end results were still the same. Still, it didn't mean he had lost hope, he just needed to regroup and look over all his failed data to see where things had gone wrong and then come up with a better solution. And he might have just arrived at _the_ solution, he just needed to test it out sooner than expected and he knew exactly _when_ and _where_ to test it.

Rarely was anyone successful on their 1st trial. Aizen Sosuke understood that all great deeds had to go through failure before reaching success.

* * *

**The next day at the Kuchiki Manor while the Kuchiki siblings were having breakfast…**

"…and then I am going to meet Ichigo-san for lunch today and then spend the rest of the day with her".

"That's good that you are going out with friends on your day off. And Ichigo-san? You must have known her for a while since you address her by her first name?"

Horrified at the fact that she had shown such lack of manners in front of her brother, Rukia quickly bowed and apologized for not addressing people properly.

"Rukia, I am not chastising you, just curious about your friend. It is normal to address longtime friends by their first name."

"We haven't met for long but it does feel like I have known her for decades. Her name is Shiba Ichigo and she is my fukutaichou's cousin."

"I see", was all Byakuya said while in his head, he thought, _"Ah, so she was named after an ancestor."_

No matter how much he thought, he couldn't recall ever meeting a Shiba Ichigo in this time, but then again the Shibas and Kuchikis had never been in the best of terms despite them being two of the most noble and powerful families in Soul Society; the Kuchikis disliked the Shibas laid-back attitude while they in turn disliked their love for rules and laws. It would take more than a century later and a cinnamon-orange haired girl for a Kuchiki to learn that not all rules and laws were meant to be followed to the letter, exceptions did happen, especially when said rules meant harm to one's family and friends. Byakuya wondered if this time, he should make more of an effort to get along with the other noble family; it wouldn't hurt to have them on his side too once he unmasked the traitorous snake Aizen.

At the doorway of the breakfast room, he couldn't help but stop and turn to catch a better view of the painting on the far wall. He frowned as he saw the white and black painting of a tree with the inscription "In law we belief". He could have sworn there had been no tree next to those words. He opened his mouth to ask one of the servants that was hovering on the edge of the doorway, but shook the thought away; he had already noticed the servants giving him odd looks from time to time when he remarked about certain things that he found odd in this _new-present-past_ time; odd as in his recollection of _when_ and _how_ some things happened was different from how he remembered.

This incongruences even happened in his own Division. The other day he had asked his tired-looking fukutaichou Shirogane Ginjiro if his sunglasses business was giving him trouble but all he got in response was a confused look "Taichou, I don't have time to take care of a sunglasses business. And how did taichou know about my goal of owning a sunglasses store in the future?"

"Didn't you ask me for a couple of days off about a year and a half ago to complete all the legal paperwork needed for your store opening?"

"Taichou, I did?", asked his still confused looking vice-captain as he tried to recall that event. "I did look at the logistics but realized that I wouldn't be able to manage the store on my own. My daughter Mihane has agreed to be my partner, but I have to wait until she graduates from the Academy and then settles into a Division before we open any business together."

"I took those days off so that my wife and I could take Mihane out on a belated congratulation trip for joining the Academy two years ago. We didn't manage to go the first time since my wife was very sick."

Byakuya had not said anything else afterwards, but he didn't miss the perplexed look on his lieutenant's face. He was 100% sure that at this point in time, Shirogane had already opened the stored for a few years but that it would take about 100 years more for the store to become so popular that it would lead to Shirogane quitting the 6th Division.

Either time-travel had messed with his memories (highly doubtful) or for some reason time had changed slightly. He didn't think it could have been his traveling to the past that had affected it seeing as how his lieutenant business should have been opened before his arrival in the past. And how would one explain the extra addition to a painting he remembered, to the placement of certain objects in his house being at a different place (like vases and furniture) and so much more? Whatever the reason was, Byakuya had to be careful and not let it slip that his memory of his _past_ was sometimes different from what had happened to this Byakuya's _present-past_.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all,**

As you can see, Ichigo's and Byakuya's landing in the past has changed Rukia's life a bit. From the manga/anime I got the sense that in the past many people were wary of Rukia due to (1) her being a noble, (2) graduating from the Shinigami Academy only due to her brother's influence, (3) sometimes even being looked down upon by other nobles due to her humble beginnings.

Also, there are some slight changes to Byakuya's memories of what happened at this point in time; certain things have changed slightly and Byakuya can't figure out why or even recall that things have changed until someone disagree with his version of events vs. what actually happened in this present-past (like his lieutenant decision to delay opening his sunglasses store) or him seeing those changes (objects in his surroundings). The odd thing is that even though Byakuya should have lived through this changes, he only remembers the past that he had lived through the 1st time (the past memories that are his from the future him) and doesn't remember much about any changes that contradict his first past.

In short, time-travel can be messy and confusing and nothing is perfect. Has anyone heard about the "Butterfly Effect"?

Hope you had fun reading, share your thoughts and see you next time.


	7. The first storm hits

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The first storm hits**

* * *

**Heading away from their meeting place **_**Soul Food**_**….**

"Ichigo-san, I thought we were getting lunch?"

"Yes, after we pick-up your friend first then we can come back here."

"But are you sure about going there?"

"Of course. Didn't you say today was a half day for the students?"

"Yes, but…"

Waving away any doubts that her companion had, Ichigo went on, "And you said you haven't seen this childhood friends of yours for months?"

"Yes, but…"

"Don't worry Rukia, I promise I won't do or say anything that would embarrass you!". A mere week ago, Rukia would still have been horrified and would have started apologizing right away. However, now she was slowly but surely getting use to Shiba Ichigo's quirky sense of humor.

"Ichigo-san you know that's not what I meant." Instead of a verbal reply all Rukia got was a noncommittal hum as she walked even faster.

Speeding up to match Ichigo's quick pace Rukia continue, "It is just that we haven't informed the Academy that we are stopping by."

"But we are not stopping by on Shinigami business but personal business to visit a friend of yours. Not only are there no more classes for the rest of the day, but you are also a Shinigami, so I doubt they would block our entrance thinking we are some kind of enemy with evil plans to infiltrate the Academy."

Since Rukia agreed with Ichigo's above statements, she instead switched gears, "But I haven't told Renji either about visiting."

"Even better, he would get a great surprise."

"…but…he might already have plans and could have already left the school to explore Seireite for the rest of the day," added Rukia as she try to find other reasons why going to the Academy might not be such a good idea.

Rukia would like to see Renji again, but she wasn't sure if it was such a great idea to bring Ichigo to a place where there was constant training going on. One never knew when a student could lose concentration and accidently sent a random Kido spell flying at them or a random student could unintentionally smash into them due to their fellow Hakuda or Zanjentsu partner getting the upper hand. In short, the Shinigami Academy was a place of learning, but due to its purpose a lot of random dangers could also be found in it.

Unfortunately, Rukia knew from the past few weeks that once Shiba Ichigo made up her mind nothing could sway her. Nodding to herself, Rukia reasoned they were still inside Seireitei and not in Runkogai as Kaien-donno feared. And as a plus, she also knew through experience that Ichigo could take care of herself.

Once they made it to the Academy, she would grab Renji and rush them to another safer place, maybe even the Kuchiki compound. Her brother did mention that she was free to bring any friends she wanted and that he even preferred them to hang out at home then out on the streets of Seireitei.

* * *

**At the Shinigami Academy…**

Renji was having quite a good day. He had attained Shikai three days ago and though he was exhausted, at least he now had the rest of the day off (no more Kidou, Zanjutsu, Hakuda or Hoho classes).

All the instructors were working them to the bone but a half-day off had finally arrived. Many of the students groaned in relief and were all spread out throughout the Academy. Some of them were sprawled all over the front and back courtyard (under trees, up on trees, on benches, and on the grass), in the hallways and classrooms, in their room to catch much needed sleep and others like Renji were waiting for the rest of his friends to arrive at their meeting spot in the front courtyard so they could all go out and explore outside the school.

However, all this relaxing and celebrating came to an abrupt halt when without any warning there was a rift in the sky and Hollows spilled out of it in untold numbers. For a second, all was silent except for the screeching of the Hollows, and then mass confusing broke out amid shouts from the Academy's residents.

Some students ran in droves hoping to find sanctuary inside one of the school's many buildings, while others pushed and shoved to the front in an effort to join the fight that had come out of nowhere.

Finally blearing alarms sounded all over the school grounds to announce that they were under attack, to which Renji thought, _too late for that… one had to be blind, deaf and in possession of absolutely no Reiryoku to not sense the countless number of Hollows that had landed onto the school grounds._

With no more time to think, he withdrew his sealed Zabimaru and jumped headlong into the fray hoping and praying that more help will arrive on time; after all, he doubted a bunch of students were any match for this many number of Hollows.

* * *

**Three minutes later…**

Renji stumbled back as he finally cut down another Hollow. This time, he was lucky enough to have a second to catch his breath and wipe the sweat that was dripping down his brow before he looked around the school's front courtyard.

He didn't see any dead Shinigamis, just many wounded ones as they continue to fight. In between slicing a persistent Hollow, he prayed that Momo and Izuru were fine too. While trying to search for his friends, he noticed to his left an Academy instructor standing in front of a group of wounded 1st years as he and his released Zanpakuto fought off the many claws and swipes from the monsters. And to his right he saw a couple of 6th year students forming a semi-circle as they herded back a group of 2nd years while at the same time protecting them from attackers.

Wounding another Hollow, Renji wondered when help was coming. He was tempted to use Shikai, but knew better than to use it seeing how he wouldn't be able to keep it for long before it took whatever remaining Spiritual Power he had left; their number of able fighters was slowly decreasing and they couldn't afford for another one to go down while the number of their enemies increased. It seemed that the more Hollows one cut down, the more came and replaced its dead comrade.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two students sent smashing into one of the benches scattered around the courtyard. Instinctively he had taken a step in their direction to see if he could help but too late, Renji heard the screech from behind him. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he turned around while bringing his katana up. However, even as he turned, he knew he was going to be too late…

"Don't just stand there like a moron. Move!" was what Renji heard as he saw an orange blur kick the Hollow on the side to force it to shift its attention to her and away from Renji. Another heartbeat later, said blur quickly shattered his would-be-attacker mask.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

Rukia wondered how this had happened. One minute Ichigo and her were heading towards the Academy and in the next second her companion had disappeared in a flash of Shunpo before Rukia felt the unequivocal presence of Hollows up ahead. By the time Rukia was able to catch-up with Ichigo, the girl had already knocked down a couple of Hollows, including the one that was going to take a good chunk off Renji.

_How did Hollows even manage to get into the Shinigami Academy grounds? _wondered Rukia as she dealt the final blow to a Hollow who had thought she would make a great snack. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ichigo pivot and kick one in the stomach followed by her katana descending swiftly on its head as its mask finally shattered into a hundred pieces. Unfortunately, due to her momentary distraction, Rukia didn't notice another Hollow approaching from her left (she could have sworn she didn't sense or see anything until the last second).

Thankfully, Ichigo noticed as she Shunpoed to Rukia's left (her speed still made her blink in amazement). She heard the sound of metal clang against metal as Ichigo's sword stopped the Hollow's swipe and thus allowed Rukia enough time to wound her would-be-attacker.

"Thank you Ichigo-san".

"Rukia, are you alright? Why are their numbers not getting smaller?", shouted Renji a few feet from them as he dodged to his left, sliced the Hollow's arm off before his katana could deal the final blow to it.

"Renji!", Rukia hurried to his side as he stumbled back. He was running out of energy and didn't know how long he could hold on.

"_A few more minutes, the Gotei 13 are coming!", one of their instructor shouted as he continued to swipe, stab and dodge while ignoring the bleeding gash in his left arm._

As she herded Renji back, she nodded to Ichigo in a silent agreement to both watch over him as he was barely standing up. When Renji try to push himself out of their semi-circle, Rukia smacked him in the back of the head, "Take a breather idiot."

Renji asked in a tone only loud enough for Ichigo and Rukia to hear, "How long does it take for them to get here?"

Not expecting an answer Renji added jokingly, "I guess we should count ourselves lucky that there are no Menos around."

The words had barely left his mouth, when another rift opened in the sky and a couple (as in roughly 25) of Gillians dropped roughly 15 feet in front of them.

"Renji, shut up!", warned Rukia as she groaned upon the sight of so many Gillians joining the party. She had gone on some mission with Shiba-fukutaichou but never had she seen so many of them together.

* * *

**30 seconds before the Gillians joined the fray…**

She couldn't recall if anyone had ever mentioned an attack on the Shinigami Academy at this point in time, but Ichigo did wonder how Seireitei's security could be so horrible. But then again, she _did_ manage to break in back in her day, back when she didn't even know that there was a Gotei 13.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she dodged and aimed for the Hollow's mask. Things would be so much easier if she could just release Zangetsu and send a couple of blasts of _Getsuga Tensho_ their way, _but _if she did it then her undercover disguise would be discovered and everyone would wonder how she had managed to become so strong without attending the Shinigami Academy. And to make matter worse, she would end up gaining Aizen's (the cowardly coward who was currently hiding while watching the show go on below him) interest which would cause another whole pot of problems she didn't want to think about now.

However, soon some deaths would start happening on their side if no more help arrived. In the next second, she cursed in her head as she felt the presence of Gillians right before they dropped into the Academy. _Shoot_, she thought, there was no point in remaining hidden if she was going to end up being food for the Hollows.

Seeing no other way out, Ichigo took a deep breath, shifted her stance and stood in front of her friends.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Get back guys, I need some room", she told them as she dropped her katana's position a bit. She sensed Zangetsu's quiet hum and Shiro's vibrating excitement of finally getting to fight.

With her sword pointing down at a roughly two-hundred degree angle, she didn't manage to say more than _"As darkn…"_ before she heard another voice, _"Engetsu, Getsuga Tensho"_ as a blast in the shape of an electric blue crescent moon flew straight towards the group of Gillians in their vicinities. And not far behind, a wave of water slammed into another group of Gillians, thus announcing Kaien's arrival as well.

Before the last Gillian in that group fell her father was already in front of her, "You are not hurt, right?"

She shook her head, "No".

"Stay back. Kaien, stay with them and I will take care of the other Gillians."

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something, though she wasn't quite sure what. It wasn't like she could say _(a)_ she could take care of all of the Hollows seeing as she had been doing _not_ such a great job due to her holding back or _(b)_ she could help by firing her own _Getsuga Tensho, _which couldn't happen either once again due to her need to stay under Aizen's radar.

However, Kaien must have notice a slight hesitation on her part to her father's _"Stay back"_ since sea-green eyes looked at her sternly, "Stay close to me before uncle Isshin decides that it is better to send you away to safety."

This time, Ichigo did have an answer ready; she had to roll her eyes at Kaien's exaggeration, there was actually no open pathway that led to safety _anywhere_ seeing how their enemies were scattered _everywhere_ blocking most exits.

With another swish of Nejibana, Kaien knocked down another group of Hollows that had cornered a group of students.

In the next second, she saw a swirl of cherry blossoms swarm around another group of Hollows. _Good, more help was finally arriving _thought Ichigo as Shiro protested loudly at having their fun taken away.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all,

To those that are wondering, yes, I know that _Shinigami Academy_ name has changed to _Spiritual Arts Academy_, but I like the 1st one more so I am using it.

Had a hard time writing this chapter because I wanted to describe the battle in more detail but at the same time didn't want to overwhelm everyone with too much info; deleted and rewrote numerous part. I am still not very happy about it, but I can't agonize over this anymore and thus this chapter is a sort of compromise on my part.

Hope you liked this chapter and do share your thoughts.


	8. At the end of the 1st storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: At the end of the 1****st**** storm**

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

A Jigokucho landed on the nearest captain Shiba Isshin's left index finger and announced loud and clear enough for the whole courtyard to hear the message from the 12th Division, _"Attention, the rifts has been repaired. Attention, everything has been stabilize. Reason for security breach pending."_

"About time", was muttered by the 10th Division captain as the alarms to warn of danger finally shut off. He sealed Engetsu after seeing the other captains and officers take out the last remaining Hollows.

He barked orders to the officers that were the closest to him, "Divide yourselves into a group of two and check to make sure there are no more Hollows in the school or that any have wandered out." He couldn't sense any of them left but one could never be too sure.

On his way to Ichigo and Kaien, he recognized one of the instructors and asked him to gather the rest of the staff to do a head count and to give him the description of any unaccounted students that were on Academy ground at the time of the attack so that he and the Shinigamis officers could spread out and search for any who might be seriously wounded; the last thing they needed was for anyone to died due to unattended wounds. He hoped that they had arrived in time and that no one had died on their side.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

At the same time that his uncle, the 10th Division captain Shiba Isshin was giving orders for some of the officers to scour over the school and its vicinity to make sure no more Hollows remained, Kaien ordered his own 13th Division members to go and help the wounded.

"Gather all our men and ask one of the 4th Division members how you can help them. Be it to carry the wounded ones to the temporary tent that's being set-up, to help carry supplies, or anything else they need."

With all the enemies taken care of, orders given to those that were looking to him for directions since their captain couldn't make it in today, he turned back to tell Ichigo that though it was safe now she should still stay within his or her father's sight but to his surprise within the span of a few minutes while he was otherwise occupied, she had vanished from sight. Thankfully, before what Kukaku would call _his-worrywart-big-brother-overprotectiveness-mode_ could kick in and earn him an earful of threats from both his sisters, Rukia who had probably sensed her lieutenant distress quickly let him know that Ichigo had headed to the back courtyard to help.

* * *

**A few minutes after the last Hollow vanished**…

Amidst the organize chaos that started after the last Hollow was vanished, they caught sight of the 6th Division captain looking in their general direction.

"_Oh, it is the Stick-Stuck-Up-His-Ass-Bastard", pointed out Shiro to his partners._

"_Didn't you name him Flowery-Prick?" wondered Zangetsu._

"_Flowery-Prick is for that one, the one from our Time and Stick-Stuck-Up-His-Ass-Bastard is for this one."_

Surprisingly Zangetsu did understood which Byakuya Shiro was referring to. As soon as Ichigo had recovered enough to have control over her limbs, they had rushed outside the Shiba manor to just simply stare in awe at the pristine and whole Seireitei. There were no burned to the ground buildings, no Hollows sauntering around Seireitei as if they owned the place, the skies were all blue and sunny instead of darkened by the thousands of Hollows who had free reign over them. They had been just so simply amazed at the Hollow-free sights that Ichigo hadn't even notice she had wandered _far away _from her home, far enough to have reached a street buzzing with souls.

However, they did awoke from their dream-like state in time to dodge running into the trunk of a large tree and smack into Byakuya. In that very millisecond before Ichigo collided with the tree, she had instinctively used Shunpo but she must had overestimated her recovery since she somehow lost control of her speed and ended landing on her butt as she smashed into what felt like a solid wall.

She had cursed quite loudly before looking up to meet not so amused grey-eyes. And said grey-eyes of course registered no recognition when they met her own brown ones. She didn't even have time to let out the apology she had ready at the tip of her tongue when he had just simply walked away before giving her this cold and disapproving look.

As luck will have it, barely a year had passed since landing into the past, and they had run _not only_ a second time, but a _freaking_ third time into Byakuya again. Thanks to the 2nd run-in (outside her father's division office) by the 3rd run-in, Byakuya had remembered Ichigo despite her being dirty and covered with mud (from playing with a group of children) at the 1st District, not far from the gates that enclosed Seireitei.

Zangetsu had sensed his presence right before Byakuya had shown up a few feet away from them (probably on some Shinigami business) and he probably had been shocked speechless upon catching sight of her since it took at least a full minute before his disapproving Reiatsu had reached her. Ichigo being Ichigo, of course had simply brushed it off and purposely continue being even more messier as she and the children kept playing by the riverbank chasing each other and throwing mud balls to slow each other down.

_Cackling in the background Shiro pointed out, "Oh, the cold-faced-jerk looks god-smacked with that brush-off"._

"_From the increase in Spiritual Pressure he is aiming at us, I don't think he would go away anytime soon," amusingly remarked Zangetsu._

In the end, even though Byakuya's Reiatsu had never been aimed at the children, they still started feeling a bit uncomfortable and eventually they left telling Ichigo to come back another day to play with them. After everyone left, Ichigo had simply dropped under the shade of a nearby tree and closed her eyes hoping Byakuya would now go away. Unfortunately, after a few more minutes, Byakuya still had not moved; he still stayed where he was, in front of a set of trees about ten feet away from her.

"_Since the stalker won't go away, let's go and beat him up!"_

"_Don't start this again," warned Zangetsu, "he is probably just waiting for Ichigo to go home."_

After getting as much mud off herself as she could without actually dunking herself in the riverbank, Ichigo headed home. As in _slowly_ headed home; she stopped at the district's marketplace, wandered down the stalls and bought food here and there. Byakuya, of course, was always exactly ten feet behind them.

Even without the man saying a vocal word to her, Ichigo could still decipher what his stare meant as he doggedly followed her.

_Byakuya spiel_ aka _Byakuya BS: _(A) a proper young lady shouldn't be wandering out by herself, (B) especially in such an atrocious getup covered with dirt and (C) acting so beneath her station as a noble from one of the Five Great Noble Houses.

By the time they finally neared her house, she had been tempted to use her blurring Shunpo to sneak up on him and smack him on the back of the head so she could just get rid of that accusatory look he had on. Once the next day arrived, Ichigo wished fervently that she used her katana on him. The _telltale-tattler_ had gone and told on her!

She had earned a week of being not allowed to be by herself; the Shibas had taken turns to make sure one of them was with her for almost 24 hours a day except when she ate, slept and on bathroom breaks. Thanks to Byakuya, for a whole week she had almost being driven mad by the overprotective Shibas who had not been upset at her for looking disheveled and a bit dirty but for leaving the Shiba compound by herself _without_ asking one of them to go with her (how old did they think she was? She certainly didn't need a babysitter!).

After that last incident, whenever she thought she saw or even sensed Byakuya nearby, she had done her best to avoid him because if she met him she didn't know if she could hold back her need to beat him to satisfy her need for revenge; she had kept her powers hidden for so long to make it easier to target Aizen so it would be a complete waste to display them now just to teach Byakuya a lesson.

Besides, Zangetsu kept reminding her that Byakuya intentions weren't bad to begin with and that he was just horrible at showing his caring side.

"_What caring side? The bastard got us in so much trouble!" pointed out Shiro._

_Giving him a stern look, "Remember he lost his wife not that long ago and adopted a little sister of his own that he would die to protect. Therefore, when he saw you, another young lady, in what he thought could be a dangerous situation by herself far away from her family protection, it probably kicked up his big-brother-overprotectiveness into high gear."_

"_Whatever, I said we kick his ass for looking down on us!" added a restless Shiro._

_To the Hollow, "Stop inciting Ichigo's temper!" and to the silent Ichigo, "Remember how many times you have fought together and trusted him to watch your back?"_

In the end, the voice of reason, Zangetsu, won and they arrived at a temporary solution, to just simply avoid Kuchiki Byakuya. And in silence, Zangetsu prayed that if they met Byakuya again before he had learned to mellow out, that the Shinigami at least had enough sense to not do anything else to antagonize Ichigo because Zangetsu highly doubted he would be able to continue keeping both Ichigo and Shiro from executing their _Ways to Teach Byakuya to Chill_ plan.

"_We can always sneak up on him, knock him out and then dump him in a pool of mud!"_

"_The look on his face would be priceless if he walks into his office that has mud-prints everywhere; on his papers, on the desk and chair, on the walls!"_

Snapping herself back to the present, seeing Byakuya heading in their general direction, Ichigo turned her back on him and informed Rukia that she was going to go ahead and help out at the back-courtyard. Not giving her friend time to agreed or disagreed with her idea, she Shunpoed away.

* * *

**A few minutes ago, as Byakuya arrived at the Shinigami Academy…**

Byakuya though he saw a certain shade of crimson-orange out of the corner of his eye but he didn't have enough time to see which face was attached to that shade of hair as he had Hollows to deal with; he remembered this Hollow incident at the Shinigami Academy but for some reason he thought it wasn't supposed to happen for another month or so. He wondered what caused Aizen to speed up this plan?

* * *

**Back to the current present-past, in the back-courtyard…**

Someone must be laughing hysterically at her, as the next person on her _To Avoid List_ decided that the Academy's back courtyard was going to be his new home.

Sighing, she made sure her Reiryoku was still tapered down as she slid down the corner of the wall she had been leaning on. She had notice Aizen's hidden presence during the attack but it had disappeared as soon as the last Hollow was slayed and Ichigo had expected the stalker to have left the school premises for fear of being found.

After a few more minutes of wishing the madman's hideout was on the same path's as one of her father's _Getsuga Tensho_ (if only it had sliced through him), she turned her body a bit to sneak a look around the corner of the wall to see if the traitor was still there. Still pretending to be the kind-lieutenant as he gave orders here and there, lent a hand here and there…

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Can you stand?"_

"_Let me help"_

Ichigo wondered if she could just, I don't know,_ oh so accidently _run Aizen through with her blades and then claim that due to the shock of seeing too many Hollows she had _oh so_ _accidently mistaken_ Aizen for one too. Discarding that possibility away, especially seeing as she had been able to hold herself back from ripping him out of his hideout earlier, Ichigo made herself walk away from the egomaniac and head back towards the front of the school; hopefully Byakuya was too occupied to bother with her.

Finally some luck came her way, as she turned the corner and her father caught sight of her. Her father, Byakuya, Kaien, and their officers were still trying to bring some semblance of order to the chaos which was probably why Shiba Isshin nodded (a bit reluctantly) at Ichigo's mouthing of "I am going home."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi,

Ichigo would have stayed behind to help after the fight ended but seeing no one mortally wounded and with the school teaming with help already, it was better for her to leave; (1) a civilian would probably be in the way now, (2) she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself back if she saw Aizen continue his goody-two-shoes act and have everyone agreed with him without Ichigo screaming at the top of her lungs that the beloved lieutenant was the one responsible for the attack on the school.

And in case anyone is confused, Ichigo landed about 2 years in the past before Byakuya joined her; the Time-Returner was attuned to Ichigo's Reiryoku and was meant to take only person back to the past. However, a second before the machine took Ichigo to the past, Byakuya was thrown and slammed into her (see chapter 1). Due to the extra person, the machine's original setting (meant to take her to the day her Shinigami's powers were awakened) was thrown off course and therefore at the end it just kept draining Ichigo's Spiritual Power to make up for the extra luggage and spitted the two travelers at random points in the past.

Enjoy this chapter and do share your thoughts.


End file.
